Butterflies
by TenPointsFromGryffindor
Summary: Remus has always admired his best friend's confidence and charm. What could possibly give Sirius butterflies?    Slash but incredibly light. I tried to make it beautiful, please read and review.


**Disclaimer: Fanfiction... FANfiction. JKR and WB its all theirs. :(**

**Warning: Currently Un-BETA'd! Probably be a BETA'd version up soon but I really wanted to post.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Butterflies**_

The first one he was serious about (no pun intended) was Amelia.

_The deep, smooth voice of his best friend broke Remus Lupin's concentration, causing him to lazily lift his head, thus removing his nose from the book it'd been buried in. Honestly, hadn't anyone ever told Sirius that you weren't supposed to talk in the library? Even if they had, Remus supposed, the teen with long dark hair never had been one much for following the rules.  
The lighter-haired boy had secreted himself away, sitting at private table hidden by a bookshelf and a, to his surprise considering the pride of the Hogwarts groundskeepers (though he suspected the young but strict Madam Pince to have some say in the thing), fake plant. This gave him a vantage point where he was virtually out of sight. Uncurling his legs from where they'd been tucked up under himself and stretching them out to relieve the sudden stiffness, Remus gazed at his friend curiously.  
Sirius Black was half standing, half leaning on a book shelf, gazing into the love struck eyes of the pretty sixth year Hufflepuff Amelia Bones. Every inch of him oozed confidence and charm and Remus couldn't help but sigh wistfully, wishing he was more like that. Maybe if he was he'd finally go after what he wanted.  
But Remus knew it was foolish to let his thoughts wander in that direction and decided instead to wait unseen until his friend was finished talking to the girl, then ambush him.  
Sirius asked her out, Amelia agreed.  
For some reason, Remus couldn't find it in him to feel genuinely happy for his best friend. He put it down to feeling as though one of his closest friends was moving on._

That had lasted a few weeks, and then there was Emma.

_Sirius had been hanging out with him (their other best friend, James, spent his time with Lily, with said bespectacled teen being completely and sickeningly in love, and Peter had become slightly withdrawn) much more often since he broke up with his (in Remus' private opinion) catty, hormonal and (in irrefutable fact) clingy ex-girlfriend, Amelia.  
That's what they were doing at that moment, just enjoying each other's company, walking along talking - Remus with a book in hand as usual. It had been a gift for his birthday and he was explaining the plot to Sirius with something akin to a child's excitement.  
Sirius had been listening intently until something across the courtyard - or rather, Remus noticed as he turned to the source of distraction, someone - caught his attention.  
"That's Emmaline Vance," the dark-haired teen half-whispered, handsome and cocky grin leisurely spreading across his face, "heard she and that Jackson guy she was dating from Ravenclaw broke up just before the holidays."  
Remus tilted his head back, realising he'd turned his back to Sirius, and delicately raised one eyebrow in a silent question of 'So?'.  
Sirius, being taller, leaned down and, in a movement that made the other boys heart mysteriously stop for a few seconds, whispered playfully into his friend's ear, "Think it's too early to move in?"  
The moment was quickly destroyed as a second later, not waiting for Remus' answer, the cocky teen pulled back, walked around him and strutted – there was no other word, he actually _strutted_ – across the concrete towards the girl he'd mentioned.  
Once again, Remus felt that spike of jealousy, wishing he had all the confidence and swagger of his best friend.  
Sirius asked her out, Emmaline agreed.  
And the quieter boy couldn't help but bemoan the fact. Of course, he told himself, this was purely because the time spent with his best friend would, yet again, decrease dramatically._

Two months was a long time, but then Emma was gone. And along came Kingsley.

_People had been surprised when Sirius had 'come out'. But not that surprised. James and Peter had laughed at him and teased him, but all in good humour. The girls were still happy – after all, he was a self-proclaimed bisexual – and the guys had either known him since first year and were completely loyal, were completely in awe of him which nothing could change or thought he was hot. Or a combination of those reasons. Remus, on the other hand, certainly had not seen it coming, but was still supportive no matter how difficult he felt it was to wrap his mind around.  
However, despite the acceptance of the wizarding world, it was still a shock for the students (and faculty who enjoyed eavesdropping on the gossip) when the mischief-making teen began dating Kingsley Shacklebolt, a handsome dark-skinned Gryffindor in the year above him.  
Said dark-skinned man was currently sitting across for Remus, laughing with Sirius who was next to him as they played footsies under the table.  
The lighter-haired Gryffindor fought hard not to scowl, keeping his usual look of quiet calm on his face only thanks to an inhuman amount of effort. The guy was handsome, Remus had to admit however grudgingly, and they got along really well. The fact that Sirius would probably stay with him for a long time gave the quiet teen an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. He blamed it on the pumpkin juice – he'd never really loved the stuff.  
Refraining from sighing out loud, he retreated into his thoughts as he looked away from the couple before him.  
The few weeks between his friend's ex- and current girlfri – ah, relationships, Remus mentally corrected himself – had been wonderful.  
He'd had no idea just how much he'd missed his stupid, energetic best friend. But he definitely had and when there was no 'other halves' to worry about, all of Sirius's attention was lavished back onto Remus and it was like the old days of pranks and laughter and comfort. And, Remus thought with a small amount of yearning, no hormones.  
But it had all been ruined when Sirius had been approached. He'd followed the older Gryffindor to a side corridor which was still in view where Remus waited for them to finish.  
They talked, Kingsley blushing and Sirius with the cool confidence and charm that his quiet friend so-envied.  
Remus felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as he watched Sirius's hand trail down the other teen's arm grab his hand.  
There was no mistaking it; Kingsley had asked him out, Sirius agreed.  
After that realisation, with no coherent thoughts running through his head, Remus had turned tail and run. _

Kingsley and Sirius's relationship had ended with the closing of the school year. The older man aspired to become an Auror and was leaving to do his training. They parted amicably, and continued to be friends. Remus was confused by this, how could anyone have Sirius and then be content to go back to just being friends?

It had taken nearly a year but he'd finally come to terms with his feelings. Knowing the other teen didn't share his feelings was painful but it was better than the constant confusion and uncertainty.

The fact that he'd had the whole summer with his parents in their quiet little village to deal with everything _away_ from the man in question had been rather helpful as well.

So, as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, for his seventh and last year, he looked forward to a memorable one, if a little lonely. He took a small comfort in the fact that, with Sirius currently unattached, he'd at least have his best's friends focus for a few weeks – well, until he found a new conquest.

Remus strolled down the train, looking for his friends. Spotting Lily and James, he was just about to call out to them and head over when somebody grabbed his wrist from behind, turning him around.

Startled, the Gryffindor looked up into the, alarmingly close, eyes of the person he hadn't stopped thinking about for the entire summer.

"Sirius…" It had meant to come out as a greeting but instead it turned into a breathy whispered that died between them.

Sirius was blushing. Furiously. It shocked his friend to see him so… embarrassed.

"R-Remus," he began, the quiver in his voice causing said teen's eyes to widen. Where was all that confidence that Remus had always wanted? That Sirius showed to everyone else? The quiet man felt almost awed that he could see this side of the charismatic wizard.

He pulled himself from his thoughts when he realised Sirius was still talking.

"… I-I just, didn't want to ruin anything between us. I couldn't deal with n-not having your friendship. But, I need you to know… that I… I…"

Sirius was metaphorically drowning. He had no idea what to say, his usual suave and charm failing him completely. But eventually the words tumbled out of his mouth, a jumbled nearly unintelligible mess.

"."

Sirius had asked him out (however uniquely), Remus kissed him.

And then agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd ya like it? I was really aiming for it to be pretty, like beautiful if you know what I mean... Ah. Also I rated it T because I wanted more people to read it. Was that wise? (As well, I'm not too keen on people who beleive K does not apply to homosexual relationships flaming me...) Please review. ^_^!**


End file.
